HSV-1's prevalence varies from ˜40% for individual younger than about 15 years old and is of about 60-90% in older individuals (Smith and Robinson, 2002). Acyclovir (Greco et al., 2007) and docosanol (Treister and Woo, 2010) are currently used as treatment.
There is a need for alternative treatments for HSV (e.g., HSV-1).
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.